Near's story
by DarkYaoi
Summary: I have come up with my own conclusions about Near's name and his emotionless attitude.


Please read, enjoy, review!

* * *

His mother held him, his father was always away.

"Mother." He whispered softly as he peaked into her room.

"Hmm." She replied sleepily. It was the middle of the night.

"I had a bad dream."

"Come here." She told her 4 ½ year old. She cradled him in her lap and twirled his hair around her finger. "Tell me about it."

"I dreamt about the children teasing me about my hair. They were pulling it, saying it was girly."

"Well I for one love your hair. It's near perfect. You're near perfect."

"Near perfect?" He questioned.

"Yes. You aren't perfect and you never will be." The boy started crying at his mother's harsh words.

"Look at me." She commanded, holding his chin gently. " No one is perfect. It's impossible to be perfect. The perfect person doesn't exist. So, I can't say you're perfect." She tapped him on the nose. He giggled.

"I'm near perfect!" He said loudly.

"Near, that's a good nick-name for you."

"It's dumb." He said crossing his arms. She sighed.

"Don't let the kids at school get you down tomorrow." It was indeed his first day in kindergarten tomorrow.

"Ok mother." He said and snuggled into her arms. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day after school, a crying boy came out of kindergarten and ran into his mothers arms.

His mother picked him up and carried him home.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked.

"The other boys were teasing me just like in my dream! They stuck gum in my hair and the teacher had to cut it out! I want a haircut like the rest of the boys!" He yelled.

"But I love your hair just the way it is." She told him.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ONE NOW!" He screamed.

When they got home she called the nearby hairdresser. They could come in the evening.

When the haircut was over, Near's hair was cut short. No more hair for his mother to run her fingers through.

That night his father came home drunk.

"HELLOOO!" He called.

"Hi dad!" Near said looking up from his puzzle.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Oh, honey. You should lie down." His mother said trying to get him to lie down on the couch.

"Smack!" His father hit her strait across her face. He threw a punch at her face, and another, and another. Near stared in shock and horror.

"Near. Run with the phone into the bathroom. Lock the door and don't com out until I come get you!" She said seriously as blood dripped from her mouth and nose.

He ran but not before he saw his father pull out a knife and stab his mother in her stomach. He then ran out of fear. He did what his beloved mother had told him to do. He hid in the bathroom.

"I wonder if she's all right." Near shook with fear. It had been all night and the suns rays were already shining on the window. He waited some more. The sun was high in the sky and he was hungry.

Was this an emergency?

He dialled 911.

"Hello? What is your emergency?" A kind female voice answered.

"I don't know!" He cried. "My mother was stabbed by my father! I'm so scared!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." He sniffed.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Don't worry. We've tracked your call. The police and ambulance are on their way."

Near waited and soon he heard the sirens. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Open up! Police!" A man said.

"No. I'm not coming out until my mother comes and gets me!"

The man started banging on the door.

"Leave him alone! You're scaring him." A woman said.

"Mother?" Near asked opening the door a crack.

"No." The woman held the door open so he couldn't close it again. He pushed against the door but he couldn't close it.

The woman had red hair, his mother had brown. He ended up going with the police woman. She gave him some cookies and he ate the quickly.

His father was sitting on the couch but where was his mother? There was a tarp on the ground. What was under it? Curiosity took over and he walked towards it.

He lifted it.

"NO!" The police woman cried.

His mother, bloodied, bruised, dead. His father did this. It was all his fault.

"Mother!" Near flung himself over her, getting blood on his shirt. He never thought it possible. His mother was strong, kind, gentle. She had always comforted him. She couldn't have, it's a lie. She isn't dead.

The police took him to a place called the Wammy's house where there were other kids that were very smart and without parents. He met a boy named Mello who despised him from the very second he saw his emotionless face.

Near didn't feel emotion. He couldn't, it was impossible. Emotionless.

He grew his hair out again and would twirl it around his finger because it reminded him of his mother.

When he was 9 years old, he learned that his mother had been a detective working under the world's greatest detective. She had made sure that if anything were to happen to her, he would be sent to the Wammy's house.

He was smart, he had always been smart. From the moment he learned that his mother had been a detective, he also wanted to be one. He wanted to become the next L. He was going to help stop anything from happening to others like what happened to him, and his mother. His greatest competition was Mello.

Near remained emotionless, unfeeling. Although sometime he would dream of his mother and would wake up crying. This was the only time emotion every peaked through.

* * *

I am going to have a continuation of this except it takes place at Wammy's house. It's going to be either a MattXMelloXNear or just a MelloXMatt or a MelloXNear... What one should it be? Please review your thoughts to me!


End file.
